


Times Square

by Raquellu47



Series: Little Things [17]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura se ha comprometido a asistir a una conferencia en Nueva York y no puede volver a tiempo para celebrar año nuevo con los Rizzoli.<br/>Jane no está dispuesta a que su mejor amiga pase sola fin de año.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Times Square

¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo? ¡Por el amor de Dios, era Jane! ¡ _Su_ Jane! _Precisamente, Maura, precisamente…_ Tragó saliva una vez más, entrelazando las manos en su regazo para que no notara su ligero temblor. Cualquier cosa podía delatarla ante ella, al fin y al cabo, era detective, se ganaba la vida descubriendo cuándo una persona le ocultaba algo o le estaba mintiendo. Y Maura estaba ocultándole algo gordo. _Muy_ gordo. Vale, quizá estaba haciendo una montaña de un copo de nieve pero solo porque conocía a la morena y podía imaginarse a la perfección cómo iba a tomarse su noticia.

De ahí que llevara casi una semana para contárselo y, o nunca era el momento adecuado, o simplemente le faltaba el coraje necesario para lanzarse. Suspiró de manera casi inaudible y comenzó a juguetear con el colgante que siempre llevaba, moviéndolo de un lado para otro por la correa pensativamente. Era un gesto inconsciente que siempre hacía cuando…

\- Maur, ¿te encuentras bien? – inquirió Jane apartando la mirada del partido de baloncesto que estaba viendo. Todo su rostro y su gesto, girado hacia ella, con las piernas de la forense todavía en su regazo, denotaba preocupación.

\- Sí – contestó la aludida centrándose en su salud y no en su conciencia para que no le saliera urticaria por la mentira.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Completamente.

La detective frunció el ceño y apagó la televisión. _Uh-oh._ La había pillado. La había pillado totalmente. Era la final de los Celtics contra los Lakers, y que apagara la televisión después de todo lo que había peleado para tener el mando ella era un mal signo. _¡Maniobra de distracción!_

\- ¿Quieres cenar algo? – preguntó la rubia con tono diligente, ya preparada para levantarse corriendo del sillón y escapar a la cocina.

\- Quieta parada – la frenó su amiga agarrando sus piernas firmemente contra su regazo.

Maura se dejó caer de nuevo contra la esquina entre el respaldo y el brazo del sillón, el iPad en precario equilibrio. Lo cogió del borde y lo devolvió a su regazo, donde lo había tenido apoyado mientras leía un interesantísimo artículo sobre las células madre. Se había olvidado por completo del tema hasta que había leído Nueva York como sitio donde estaba emplazada la universidad que había realizado el estudio y todo había vuelto a ella. Mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, rehuyó la mirada de la morena mientras su mano aceleraba el movimiento del colgante.

\- Sabes que ahora mismo tu lenguaje corporal me está diciendo de cuatro maneras diferentes que algo pasa.

\- Mmmhh – murmuró Maura por toda respuesta.

Jane le dio un apretón en las piernas para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

\- Ya lo sé, Jane, pero me da miedo saber cómo reaccionarás.

Aquello echó algo para atrás a la detective, su expresión adquiriendo un matiz de recelo que se transformó en miedo.

\- Maur – suplicó la morena con voz queda.

La forense tembló y de pronto los brillantes adornos navideños colgados por su casa y las luces parpadeantes del árbol no le parecieron tan alegres. Con un suspiro de profunda tristeza, cruzó las piernas a lo indio en un gesto que la acercó más a su mejor amiga y cogió sus manos entre las suyas, acariciándolas con el pulgar. Notó el estremecimiento de Jane cuando rozó sus cicatrices.

\- Prométeme que no te vas a enfadar – Ahora fue su turno de suplicar.

\- Me estás asustando – confesó la detective.

\- ¿Por favor? – Pidió la rubia poniendo ojos de cachorro. Sabía que Jane no podía resistirse.

\- Ugh, está bien, lo haré lo mejor que pueda – aceptó la morena con un asentimiento brusco.

Maura imitó su gesto pero con más suavidad y fijó la mirada en uno de los copos de nieve dibujados en los pantalones del pijama de su mejor amiga. Con otro suspiro, se decidió a soltarlo todo de una vez.

\- El sábado me llamó un compañero para preguntarme si estaba interesada en una conferencia en Nueva York de la finalista de la Beca Presidente Néstor Kirchner. Necesitaba que le contestara en el momento para poder confirmar el número exacto de personas y reservar un vuelo a buen precio así que, lógicamente, le dije que claro, que me encantaría.

\- Lógicamente – secundó Jane con algo de burla.

\- Cuando me volvió a llamar el lunes me dijo que el único vuelo que tenía el número de plazas necesario coincidía con el último día que María Celeste podía dar una charla, saliendo de aquí a las diez de la mañana y siendo la conferencia a las cuatro de la tarde – el tono de voz que empleó la rubia confundió a la detective. Sonaba desolado y sin la emoción típica que su amiga mostraría ante una oportunidad así.

\- No veo cuál es la pega, Maur – confesó con el ceño fruncido e indagando en los ojos verde avellana de la forense.

\- Pues que sería el 30 de diciembre – dijo la aludida con apenas un hilo de voz. – Y, obviamente, no hay vuelos libres de regreso a Boston hasta enero del año que viene.

El problema caló en la detective y fue como un jarro de agua fría. Congelada. Le hizo el mismo daño que si le hubieran lanzado cubitos de hielo directamente. Apretó la mandíbula y quitó las manos de entre las de su amiga, necesitando distancia para pensar con claridad y tratar de mantener su promesa.

\- Imagino que ya no puedes echarte atrás – comentó con voz dura.

Maura solo fue capaz de sacudir la cabeza y ocultarse tras una cortina de rizos rubios.

\- Tienen un precio de grupo contratado, si me echara atrás se quedarían todos sin ir. Jane, lo siento… – El dolor estaba presente en su expresión, al igual que su tono triste. – Sé que teníamos todos estos planes geniales para hacer el día de fin de año y que íbamos a ir al Boston Common a ver las estatuas de hielo y los fuegos artificiales pero…

\- Pero no puedes decir que no – la cortó la detective con más brusquedad de la que pretendía. Suspiró para tratar de expulsar algo del malestar y la tensión de su cuerpo pero fue bastante inútil. – Creo que… - miró fugazmente a su amiga con un gesto de disculpa y desgana. – Creo que me voy a dormir.

Con paso cabizbajo, la morena se levantó del sillón y se fue. Maura enterró la cabeza en las manos y se lamentó una vez más. Había salido un poco mejor de lo que se había imaginado, por lo menos no había gritado, solo se mostraba defraudada y la forense no sabía qué prefería. Le dolía ver a Jane así pero le dolía más saber que ella era la causa de que estuviera así. Con un gemido, se dejó caer contra el cojín, haciéndose un ovillo.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo después, pero llegado un momento en el que no sentía su costado derecho, se levantó y apagó todas las luces, dejando el salón totalmente en la oscuridad. Normalmente dejaba encendidas las del árbol de navidad y la calle pero esa noche se sentía sin espíritu navideño alguno. Pasó lo más silenciosamente que pudo por enfrente de la habitación de invitados para no despertar a Jane, suponiendo que habría elegido dormir sola para consultar las cosas con la almohada. Cansada, subió las escaleras casi a rastras, sujetándose los despeinados rizos rubios en un moño medio deshecho con el que probablemente no se despertaría y le tocaría buscar la goma de pelo en el lío de sábanas. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando, al abrir la puerta de su habitación y entrar en la calidez de esta, la luz del pasillo alumbró unos rizos morenos desparramados por la almohada. Conteniendo una risa, Maura se dio cuenta de que la detective se había quedado dormida en su lado de la cama, con el rostro hundido en la almohada de la forense como si necesitara encontrar algo desesperadamente. Se metió bajo las sábanas y pronto estuvo rodeada del aroma a lavanda característico de su mejor amiga.

Jane rodó, pasando un brazo por la cintura de Maura. Cuando la rubia fue a depositar un breve beso en su frente, se sorprendió al encontrarse con unos penetrantes ojos marrón chocolate mirándola.

\- Estás despierta – susurró sin saber bien qué decir.

\- Sí, no podía dormir – contestó la detective en el mismo tono.

\- Jane… - comenzó a decir Maura, sintiendo el urgente impulso de disculparse una vez más. Pero la aludida posó un dedo sobre sus labios, mandándola callar.

\- Quiero que sepas que no estoy enfadada contigo – dijo. – Estoy enfadada con tu compañero por llamarte, con la María Azul esa…

\- Celeste – la corrigió la rubia con una risa queda.

\- …Como sea, por no estar más días – continuó la detective. – Estoy enfadada con las aerolíneas por no tener más vuelos en la época de más tráfico del año y con Nueva York por estar en Nueva York y no aquí. Pero no contigo. Y respecto a nuestros planes… Aún nos quedan más fines de año por delante – terminó mirándola fijamente, desesperación en su rostro, la frente arrugada por la preocupación.

Maura se quedó un momento en silencio, sobrepasada por todo. Tragó saliva y parpadeó furiosamente para reprimir las lágrimas. Sin saber cómo interpretar su falta de respuesta, Jane se alzó sobre un codo para tener una clara visión del rostro de su mejor amiga.

\- Oh, no, Maura… - murmuró cuando la vio luchar contra las lágrimas. – Maur, lo siento, soy una imbécil, te he hecho sentir fatal con mi reacción – se maldijo de diversas formas mientras atraía el menudo cuerpo de la rubia contra el suyo, su nariz pegada a la mejilla, y su frente a la sien de la forense. – Seguro que has empezado a culparte de todo esto… Dios, soy la peor amiga del mundo.

\- No, Jane… - masculló la Doctora a pesar del nudo de su garganta. Sentía el suave aliento de la detective contra su mejilla, bajando por su cuello.

\- Deberían darme un premio a la persona que más se las apaña para hacerte daño…

\- Jane, basta – la cortó Maura. – Estoy bien y tú eres una mejor amiga maravillosa.

\- Eso es porque me ves con buenos ojos.

\- Pero mis ojos son los únicos que importan – sentenció la forense un poco posesivamente. Sin necesidad de mirar, pudo notar la sonrisa de la morena en el hueco de su cuello.

\- Touché.

No hablaron más pero tampoco se movieron y, abrazadas, sintieron el tirón de Morfeo.

\- R&I –

\- Último aviso a los pasajeros del vuelo 4777 con destino Nueva York, embarquen por la puerta 13 – resonó la voz robótica de una mujer.

Todos los que estaban en el aeropuerto miraron sus billetes en un acto reflejo, incluso los que no iban a Nueva York. Cargada con una maleta pequeña y su bolso, pasaporte y billete en mano, Maura corrió por el largo pasillo, viendo pasar en una mancha borrosa la pista de aterrizaje a través de la superficie acristalada que se extendía a su izquierda. Llegó a la puerta indicada con la respiración entrecortada y suspiró con alivio cuando vio una larga cola de pasajeros que esperaban tranquilamente su turno para embarcar, sabiendo que, sin ellos, el avión no iba a marcharse. Alguien conocido la saludó desde el principio y ella devolvió el saludo aunque no sabía quién era aquel hombre.

\- ¿Quién es ese? – preguntó una voz grave en su oído dando forma a sus pensamientos de una manera desconcertantemente familiar.

Con un brinco, la forense se giró para encontrarse con una Jane Rizzoli tranquilamente apoyada contra una columna, los pulgares enganchados en los bolsillos delanteros de unos pantalones negros ajustados. Seguía llevando el mismo jersey gris, unas tallas más grande, enganchado por la parte delantera en el cinturón que Maura le había visto puesto al despedirse de ella esa misma mañana. Sin control alguno de su rostro, una sonrisa sincera se extendió hasta que sintió la comisura de los labios tirantes al mismo tiempo que sus cejas se arqueaban con sorpresa.

\- ¡Jane! ¿Qué haces aquí? – exclamó, causando que algunos de los pasajeros se girasen para mirarla. Maura tomó nota mentalmente de bajar el volumen de la voz la próxima vez.

\- Digamos que yo también te he estado ocultando algo pero que soy mejor que tú a la hora de mantenerlo en secreto – contestó la morena con una sonrisa torcida que prometía problemas.

\- ¿Cómo? - _¿Está diciendo lo que creo que está diciendo? Por favor, que sea que sí._

\- Después de que me contaras lo de la conferencia empecé a darle vueltas al tema y, bueno… No me parecía bien que pasaras el fin de año en Nueva York tú sola.

\- No estaré sola.

\- Ya, estarás con Bob – dijo Jane señalando con un gesto de la cabeza al hombre que antes había saludado a Maura.

\- Así que se llamaba Bob… ¿Estás segura? No recuerdo… - dejó que su voz se apagara cuando comprendió que la detective solo había estado burlándose de ella. Y una vez más, había picado. – Vale, ya lo pillo.

\- El caso, – continuó su amiga tras una risa queda. – que decidí tirar la casa por la ventana y… - se hizo a un lado, revelando la maleta de mano que sus largas piernas habían estado ocultando. - …me voy contigo a Nueva York.

Casi se caen cuando la forense se lanzó a los brazos de Jane, pillándola desprevenida y sin tener los pies bien fijados en el suelo. Trastabillaron hasta que la espalda de la detective chocó contra la columna en la que había estado apoyada y recuperó el equilibrio lo suficiente como para enderezarlas a ambas y disfrutar del sincero abrazo de Maura.

\- Definitivamente, eres la mejor amiga del mundo – afirmó la forense contra el hueco del cuello de la morena. Esta sonrió ampliamente y le dio un breve apretón al menudo cuerpo de su amiga para agradecerle el comentario.

\- R&I –

\- Si llego a saber que esto iba a ser tan agotador, me lo habría pesado dos veces antes de venir – se quejó la detective dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama, brazos y piernas estirados completamente.

Oyó la suave risa de su mejor amiga y abrió un ojo para observarla pasearse por la habitación del hotel, recogiendo la ropa que Jane había dejado esparcida esa misma mañana antes de que se fueran a dar una vuelta por Nueva York. A pesar de que Maura tenía que atender a la conferencia, se las habían apañado para encontrar mucho tiempo libre que habían dedicado a recorrer la ciudad, sin que el frío las echara para atrás. Bien enfundadas en sus abrigos, con guantes, bufandas y gorros; se habían lanzado a las calles neoyorkinas del brazo, sacando fotos y actuando como turistas. Esa misma mañana habían ido en ferry hasta la Estatua de la Libertad, y Jane había escuchado a medias la lección histórica de la forense mientras subían por la estructura metálica, hasta que las vistas del mar y la ciudad a sus pies habían dejado a Maura sin palabras. La morena había envuelto la cintura de su amiga con un brazo, atrayéndola hacia ella, dejando que reposara la cabeza en su hombro. Haciendo caso omiso a los demás turistas, habían dejado que el silencio las rodeara, los ojos perdidos en el hermoso horizonte.

Luego habían comido en el primer restaurante que habían encontrado y vuelto al hotel dando un paseo tranquilo. Y ahí seguían. Maura se unió a la detective en la cama, tumbándose en el poco espacio libre que su amiga le había dejado, resignándose a tener que apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de la morena. Inmediatamente, Jane comenzó a juguetear con los mechones rubios de la forense. Esta dejó escapar un suspiro satisfecho y para cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, se habían quedado dormidas.

Fue Maura la que despertó primero, tratando de rodar por la cama, todavía bajo el sopor del sueño, pero dándose cuenta de que había un obstáculo pegado a su espalda que se lo impedía. Giró ligeramente la cabeza para encontrarse con el calmado rostro de Jane hundido en el hueco de su cuello, su respiración haciéndole cosquillas. No pudo evitar sonreír perezosamente, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y la ternura del momento. Era curioso que, se pusieran como se pusieran, siempre terminaban despertándose abrazadas. Con cuidado de no despertarla, la forense se dio la vuelta dentro del posesivo agarre de la detective y acarició con un dedo su nariz.

\- Jane – susurró ganándose un gemido de queja. – Jane – volvió a intentar un poco más fuerte.

\- Mmm… Déjame dormir un poco más – refunfuñó la morena enterrando la cabeza en el hueco entre la almohada y Maura.

Esta soltó una risita.

\- Jane, si queremos ir a Times Square a ver la bola deberíamos movernos.

\- ¡Pero estoy tan cómoda! – murmuró la aludida, sus labios rozando la piel del cuello de la forense, haciéndola estremecer. – Fuera hace frío – alegó malinterpretando la reacción de su amiga.

\- Estamos en Nueva York, de ninguna manera me voy a quedar aquí en el hotel viendo el fin de año a través de la tele cuando lo tenemos a la vuelta de la esquina.

\- Tu vuelta de la esquina no es la misma que la mía.

\- ¡Jane! – exclamó Maura con algo de exasperación.

Aquello pareció hacer reaccionar por fin a la detective, quien, gruñendo y lamentándose, saco la cara de su escondite y rodó hasta tumbarse sobre la espalda. Estiró sus largas piernas, enganchando las manos por encima de su cabeza. Entonces, y solo entonces, se incorporó mientras se frotaba un ojo.

\- Está bien, vámonos – aceptó.

Tan solo tardaron quince minutos en sumergirse bajo capas de ropa calentita y salir a las calles neoyorkinas. A mitad del recorrido comenzó a nevar y el pelo negro de Jane, que había decidido pasar del gorro por esa noche, se tiñó de motas blancas. La detective dejó escapar un silbido impresionado cuando vio la masa de gente aglomerada en Times Square, iluminados por las múltiples pantallas digitales y las luces navideñas. Maura agarró con firmeza la mano de su amiga para no perderla y se abrieron paso con disculpas murmuradas y codazos disimulados hasta que consiguieron llegar a un sitio donde estaban situadas sobre algo ligeramente más elevado que el resto, lo suficiente para poder ver con comodidad. Jane, al ser más alta, se situó pegada a la espalda de la forense. Los gritos se alzaron cuando una voz masculina anunció a través de los altavoces que la bola iba a comenzar su descenso.

\- Justo a tiempo – le dijo la detective al oído.

Maura se estremeció ante el sonido de la voz grave de su amiga y Jane volvió a malinterpretar el gesto, tomándolo como que tenía frío. Rodeó el menudo cuerpo de la rubia con sus brazos, apretándola contra su pecho y Maura no la sacó de su error. Al contrario, descansó la cabeza en el hombro de la detective.

A su alrededor la gente comenzó a llevar la cuenta atrás. Las cámaras dejaron de enfocar a los presentadores para centrarse en la gran bola metálica que empezó a bajar a lo largo del pirulí. Con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, ambas amigas se sumaron a los gritos. _¡Cinco!_

Nerviosa, conocedora de la tradición de besar al que estuviera al lado, Maura se removió en el cómodo abrazo de la detective. Miró al hombre de espesa barba encanecida a su izquierda que parecía estar demasiado borracho como para mantenerse recto y se bamboleaba mientras contaba a su ritmo. _¡Cuatro!_ Probó suerte en el otro lado, pero había una pareja muy acaramelada. _¡Tres!_

La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente, el mundo entero parecía mantener la respiración mientras sentían los últimos segundos del 2014 deslizarse a cámara lenta. _¡Dos!_ Jane le dio un apretón cariñoso, como si hubiera notado el desasosiego de la forense. Entonces todo cobró sentido. Nueva York, fin de año, que la detective hubiera elegido acompañarla en vez de estar cómodamente en Boston con el dinero del billete todavía en la cuenta bancaria y rodeada de su familia.

Jane. Todo de reducía a Jane. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? _¡Uno!_ Los vítores estallaron a su alrededor prácticamente al unísono, ensordeciéndola por unos instantes. Guiada por los movimientos de la morena, ella misma estaba saltando, sintiendo la emoción y la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo como si de fuego se tratara. Tan rápido como habían empezado, los gritos parecieron extinguirse mientras, uno a uno, todos los presentes agarraban a quién tuvieran al lado y unían sus labios para celebrar el año nuevo. Ignorando el temblor de su cuerpo, Maura se giró en el abrazo de la detective, sorprendiéndola. Sus miradas conectaron durante unos segundos y la forense vio la comprensión abrirse paso en los ojos marrones de su amiga.

Antes de que Jane pudiera pensárselo dos veces y pararla, entrelazó sus brazos en el cuello de la morena y tiró de ella ligeramente hacia abajo, uniendo sus fríos labios en un beso. Saborearon en la boca de la otra los restos del algodón de azúcar que habían comprado de camino a Times Square para compartir. La detective apretó con más fuerza la cintura de la forense hasta que no pudieron estar más juntas, y aun así no parecía suficiente. Sus labios se movían solos, los gritos volvieron a surgir a su alrededor como si hubieran estado enlatados y alguien hubiera quitado la tapa que les mantenía atrapados. Pero ellas no se separaron. No podían. No querían.

Y cuando por fin lo hicieron bajo la amenaza de desmayarse por falta de aire, sendas sonrisas aparecieron en sus rostros y no dejaron ni un segundo de mirarse, sus frentes unidas y las puntas de sus narices rozándose ligeramente.

\- Feliz año nuevo – susurró Maura.

\- Feliz año nuevo – la imitó Jane antes de robarle un nuevo beso.


End file.
